The 7th year
by Khedwigpotter
Summary: It's Lily Evans 7th year at hogwarts. She starts the year upbeat, possitive, and filled with plans, but with her plans change? Will Lily take a step back, and fall for James Potter?
1. Finally Back

It was a new year full of possibilities thought Lily Evans after the sorting ceremony, while she was munched down at the first feast of the year.

Lily was so happy to finally be back at Hogwarts, especially after her sister's wedding this summer. It was absolutely horrid, she got blamed for doing absolutely nothing and it just ended up being a weekend of stress. Add on the fact her sister's husband was so dull and thought he was better than everyone and just plain boring.

As Lily was in deep thought about how happy she was to be back in Hogwarts she was interrupted by a sudden voice next to her, coming from her best friend Scarlett.

"Lily look who's commin' over here. Real shocker, huh?

As Lily turned her head she saw the two most well-known guys in the school strutting over as if they owned the place.

As Sirius Black and James Potter plopped down across from each other, Sirius next to another fellow Gryffindor, that Lily faintly recognized by the name of Gina and instantly started flirting her. Another one weeker Lily thought. James happened to end up sitting next to her, which Lily was sure wasn't a coincidence. Lily and James had been quite harsh to each other during there years at Hogwarts but had begun to get more civil with each other the start of term last year.

"So Lily how was your summer?" James asked politely

Lily glanced up from her food to answer sarcastically, when she saw his smile. When she saw the slightly sad looking, crooked smile on his face she instantly had a flashback to the night a few days before they left Hogwarts for summer break. The sun was just beginning to set and it was there last day of classes, Lily was by the lake, depressed about going home and all of a sudden Potter showed up. He looked at her the same way he was now. He just sat down like somehow he knew what was going on and just held her, and when she looked up something inside her leaned her forwards, her face closer to his. He just stared at her for a minute, and then leaned toward her. She closed her eyes and instantly filled with joy the moment his lips touched hers. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt before, and then all of a sudden it stopped. He sat there staring at her. Then he pulled her against his chest, and she began to cry. She didn't know why she cried, it might have been how she felt unneeded at home or maybe she had feelings for him, she didn't want to get into too much thought with either of those though.

"It was swell, how was yours?" She answered making the conversation a light one, and lying because she knew her summer was a horrible one.

"It was decent" James replied. Lily thought something looked wrong but she didn't question it, that could wait for another time she figured. She just hoped he didn't ask her out again. Of course she'd been out with people before. She just didn't know what it was, maybe it was just so use to turning James down because he has always seemed like such a git but now something changed. She suddenly wouldn't want him to get hurt. Maybe she just wasn't ready.

They went through the rest of dinner in a kind of awkward silence, till James asked if Lily would like to be walked up to the common room.

Scarlett, who has always thought her and James would be good together and was thoroughly excited when Lily told her about the night by the lake, was giving her a look that said IT''S JUST A WALK! GO!GO!

Lily figured she was right, so she walked upstairs with James to the Gryffindor common room. They talked about little things like how excited for the new term they were and what classes they were taking. Once they got in the common room James walked Lily to the stairs. He leaned in to kiss her, then quickly leaned his head down and turned away mumbling a goodnight.

Lily stood there wondering what she was going to do. I mean she hated James for so long and then something happened. She didn't know what, it just clicked that all she really wanted was him. She stood there mentally getting mad at herself. I mean come on she was in her 7th year at top of her class! She was also head girl and her first meeting was in just a few days and she didn't even know who Gryffindor's head boy was yet. She couldn't like anyone, especially James Potter.

She realized she was just standing there so she went upstairs to her dorm.

The next morning she woke up and thank goodness there first day back they didn't have classes because she looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was already 10:45 in the morning. Gosh she hadn't woken this late in.. In… well never.

Lily wasn't sure what she wanted to do so she headed in search of her best friend Scarlett, who she found in the courtyard talking to a Ravenclaw. Scarlett looked over real quick to see Lily and immediately ran over and hugged her, gees she'd almost forgot how much she loved her friends.

"How are you doing today sleepy?" Scarlett asked

Lily knew she was getting at the fact James walked her upstairs.

"Fine" Lily replied trying not to smile because she wasn't sure if she should be happy.

"How was James?" Scarlett asked excitedly

"James? James who?" Lily said trying to change the topic.

"POTTER, of course. Did he ask you out again last night?" Scarlett asked practically screaming by now.

"No! Now can we go get something to eat?" Lily asked, now clearly annoyed by her friends questioning, because even though they were best friends, it wasn't really any of her business, especially if she wasn't even sure how she felt about Potter.

On their way down to breakfast they saw the Marauders, and they started to follow them. Lily tried to get them not to follow but in the end it was a lost cause and they ended up eating with them in the Great Hall. James of course was next to Lily, with Sirius on the other side of him, and Scarlett ended up being sandwiched between Remus and Peter. It ended up not being as bad as Lily thought, it actually was kind of enjoyable. They talked about little things like quidditch (which Lily was not a fan of), little parts of their summer, the new term and such. As they were in the middle of one of their conversations Lily felt James put his hand on her upper thigh and she jumped a bit out of her seat. She brushed it of as a chill but James put his hand back where it was again and she decided it felt nice there and she didn't really care. As they parted ways outside of the entrance hall Lily and Scarlett went to hang out by the pond and relax and eventually went to the Gryffindor common room and spent the rest of the evening by the fireplace playing wizard chess. They ended up going to bed early because it was the first day back, but as everyone feel asleep Lily stayed awake, unable to sleep.

She walked down to the common room to go get a cup of water and when she got down the stairs she saw James step in through the portrait hole.

"Hey" he said when he saw her.

"Hi, how are you? Why aren't you in bed?" She asked

"So many questions. I think the more important question is why you are out of bed?" James asked suspiciously.

Just as Lily was about to answer, James grabbed her by the waist and held her from behind. Lily was focused too much on how nice it felt to be in James's arms that she didn't realize how long it took her to answer.

"Couldn't fall asleep" she replied.

"Lily, Can I ask you a question?" James asked.

"Yes." She replied, not thinking too much about the question.

"Will you go to lunch with me in Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked.

Lily must have been too caught up in the moment and the fact that his arms felt so good around her waist because as she was about to say no, she heard herself say "yes".


	2. Misunderstandings

The next day Lily woke up trying to remember what the hell was wrong with her. Did she really have a date with Potter, or was it just a really weird dream? As Lily got up her thoughts shifted, she wondered who the new head boy was going to be, and why they didn't meet in the Head's compartment on the train like the Head's did in the years before? She was just waiting until someone would tell her what was going on.

Lily broke from thought and looked at her time table to see what she had first that day. Of course she thought as she saw that first she had double potion in the dungeons. She couldn't be too sad though, she was in an advanced class so things would probably be more interesting and since not many people took advanced potions in their 7th year so there would be a wide range of houses, and also it was with Slughorn, who was one of her favorite teachers. She went to go look at Scarlett's Time table which said she had herbology with Hufflepuff's first but she saw that her and Scarlett had divination together during her third hour. Cynthia, her other roommate wasn't that fond of her but she decided to look at hers which said she her first class was free, lucky for her Lily thought as she wiped the sleepy seeds from her eyes. Cynthia had always been closer to Marlene, who wasn't coming back to school until a week after term because of some family thing, as well as her twin Mary who was actually pretty nice and hung out with her and Scarlett frequently. Actually Cynthia hadn't said a thing to Lily since they got here.

Lily looked up and saw a barn owl at the window. She opened the window and saw it had a letter addressed to her she ripped open the envelope and saw it had very neat, elegant handwriting.

Miss. Lily Evans,

I'm sincerely sorry I didn't get to you sooner but the Head Boy was caught quite off guard when he received his letter and he wanted to make sure it wasn't mistaken that he got picked. The Head Boy and you will meet me in my office at exactly 7 o'clock tonight to receive more information about your duties.

-Professor McGonagall

Lily's mind was wondering as she walked down to the dungeons. When she finally got there she remembered how dark and depressing the dungeons were. She wasn't good friends with anyone here except Remus but he was talking to a Ravenclaw named Hilton so she quietly took a seat in the far back by the wall. There were a little over a dozen people here, mostly Slytherin.

Class started and as she was taking stuff out of her bag she turned and saw none other but James Potter scoot into the chair next to her.

"Ah. Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter, now if you will please copy these notes onto a piece of parchment, like the rest of the class that managed to get here on time are currently doing." Slughorn said.

James just tilted his head and took parchment, ink, and a quill out of his bag.

"Now class, today we will be working in pairs making the blabbering truth telling potion, that either you or your partner will have to test out."

All of a sudden a note came out of thin air onto James's lap. I normally wouldn't but I looked over and read it.

Prongs,

I'm really sorry but I can't be your partner I've already told Hilton I would. Don't be mad that I broke the marauders before hooters rule.

-Moony

Lily snorted at the last part, unintentionally because then her face flushed red as James turned around and noticed that she was reading it.

"Partners?" James asked.

"Partners" Lily agreed with a nod of her head.

"Now all of you have 1 hour to finish this potion….. Go!"

James went over and got the ingredients while Lily sat and looked over what they had to do. It wasn't exactly simple but they made the potion in exactly 57 minutes.

"Don't forget to choose who will test this potion out!" Slughorn shouted from across the room.

James and Lily stared at each other. Lily really hated testing potions and she really didn't want to test this one out. James was just staring at her and she wished he would say something! Even if it was to tell her she has to drink it, anything! After another minute or so James spoke.

"Listen Lily I really hate drinking potions but I know you hate it to, so I guess I'll test it out"

Lily didn't know what to respond I mean she REALLY can't stand drinking potions, and she was really thankful James was doing, but she isn't like one of those people who complain about it so she was a bit confused about how James knew that.

"Smith! Rodgers! One of you take a sip of your potion." Slughorn said

Ally Rodger tried it and nothing happened at first but after a few seconds she went off.

"My favorite color is orange! I love cupcakes! When I get bored I make funny faces in the mirror! Once last year I was dueling and blamed a third year! Sometimes when I can't sleep I go to the kitchen and drink some pumpkin juice!" She was shouting, and her rant went on for about 2 minutes before the potion stopped working.

Lily looked over and she felt sorry for Ally, she looked thoroughly embarrassed. Lily couldn't believe she was thinking this but thank goodness for James Harriet Potter. Lily paused her thoughts for a second. How did she know Potter's middle name?

Next was a pair of Ravenclaw boys. One boy drank the potion having the same effect but everyone now has unneeded information about his boxers. Then it was two Hufflepuffs turn, a boy and girl. They argued for a couple second and the girl ended up drinking it, something went wrong though and it made zits pop out all over the poor girls face.

Now it was James's turn to drink the potion. "Slughorn you need to shave. Remus thank you for convincing me to take this class though, because the girl of my dreams is in it. Even though my Lily Flower has always turned me down and is way better than me, I need to be with her. Also I use to think Wormtail was annoying but in 3rd year I got use to him and now I'm rather fond of him. I also prefer snowy owls because I think they have this beauty to them, kind of like Lily. Oh and-"

The potion must have worn off because James sat back down. He looked embarrassed; lily didn't know if she should say something.

Then Remus drank some of the potion. "I pull pranks all the time with the rest of the marauders also we sneak food from the kitchens and throw parties in the Gryffindor common room all the time. Oh by the way Hilton you're really pretty. We should hang out some time. Oh and the reason we call ourselves the marauders and all have nickname is cause-"Remus mumbled something about a werewolf, but James coved his mouth and pulled him out of the classroom.

There were a group that went after that and then Slughorn had them take notes on the uses, advantages, disadvantages.

"Now I expect all of you to complete a 1 page paper on this potion that is due next class." Slughorn said.

Everyone groaned at this and then was dismissed from class.

Lily wondered why Remus and James never came back to class. She had a ten minute break before class so she ran upstairs to go try and find Scarlett. As she was going upstairs she saw a Slytherin girl called Kianna insanely close to James and the girl was licking her lips. Lily stopped and stared for a minute as she felt a sharp stab of jealously. James noticed Lily and yelled her name but Lily pretended she didn't hear and ran to the bathroom closest to the charms room where her next class was.

Lily stood in the empty bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. It's none of your business she told herself. It's not like they were dating or anything she was just going on a harmless date with him. Ugh stupid Potter, she can't believe that she almost had feelings for him.

After about a minute Lily walked out of the bathroom and into Charms. She sat next to Ashley, a semi-close friend of hers, which was in Ravenclaw. Charms class was pretty boring they went over basic stuff and toke some notes. Lily was pretty lost in thought during the whole class. Which she found really unusual because she has great marks and usually thinks her classes are fairly interesting, but the scene she saw in the hallway kept replaying itself in her mind.

When class was over though, her thoughts were replaced by the fact that she had this hour with Scarlett. She started sprinting through the halls, and ran straight into a firm, tall body. She fell straight on her butt, she reached over to grab her bag while mumbling an apology, not bothering to look up and see who it was.

"It's okay, beautiful." She heard the voice said.

She looked up and saw none other than James Potter standing in front of her, holding his hand out to help her up. Lily ignored his hand and brushed herself off.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" James asked.

Lily tried to ignore him and walk away but James stepped in her path.

"What's wrong?" James asked her.

"Nothing" Lily replied.

She waited a second before she decided that she couldn't take James anymore.

"Now, will you please move out of my way?" She asked.

"You know one of my favorite things about you is the fact you make me work for your affection." James said.

"Obviously unlike that slut of a Slytherin." Lily said. Lily was glad she said that in a really low voice, she usually never said anything like that but it slipped out. She really hoped James didn't hear her.

"No Lily it didn't happen like that!" James said

"whatever." Lily replied and pushed past him and ran.

"Lily come back here." James yelled.

Lily ignored him as a tear slipped down her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN. Please review. Even if its to say you hate me and the story. I prefer constructive critism. Or just comments. Just please review. :)**_


	3. Shock

Lily finally calmed down and made it up to the astrology tower. When she got there Scarlett was on the far side of the room waiting for her.

"Hey" Lily said.

"Hey, are you okay? Scarlett asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lily replied

Class started and Crystal Balls were getting handed out for review. Lily didn't want to talk and tried to ignore Scarlett and did so successfully for the first part of class but then they had to get into pairs.

"Don't lie to me Lily, your face was red. You also had that look on your face." Scarlett whispered to her as she tried to look productive.

"It's just James but it doesn't matter." Lily told her.

"Ahhhh, so you got James fever, huh?" Scarlett replied.

"No, Shut up and get back to work." Lily told her, her voice a little more harsh then she meant it.

Lily and Scarlett ended up switching the topic which made Lily get her mind off everything that was until James found her at lunch.

"Lily she wouldn't go away. You should know I only have feelings for you, like it has been for the past 7 years." James quickly told her as soon as she found him.

Lily ignored him and started eating again.

James wouldn't stop talking but finally he got the hint and left her alone.

Lily's classes for the rest of the day went along as planned. Nothing out of the usual happened and before she knew it, she was back in the great hall for dinner.

"Ahh Ms. Evans, I assume you have all your stuff packed up by now. We'll have someone move them for you." McGonagall said from behind Lily.

Lily turned around and faced Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me professor?" Lily asked in a scared questioning way.

"When you move into your dorm with head boy tonight. I'm so sorry it got delayed; there was just so much going on. It'll all be explained when you come to my office tonight." McGonagall replied.

"Excuse me again Professor but did you say dorm with the head boy?" Lily asked.

"Of course. It is customary for every Head Boy and Girl to share the head's dorm, in order to get to know each other better, so they can make Hogwarts function more efficiently." McGonagall said and walked away.

Lily almost chocked on the lettuce she was eating. She had to share a dorm? With the Head Boy? Oh my Godric, she sure hoped it was someone she was friends with.

Lily and Scarlett ran upstairs to pack Lily's stuff before Lily's meeting.

"I'm going to miss sharing dorms with you" Scarlett said.

"I'm sure you and Mary will be spending most your nights in my dorm anyways" Lily replied.

"Especially if the Head Boy's hot" Scarlett replied.

At precisely seven Lily knocked on professor McGonagall's office door, and when she entered the room, she saw James Potter sitting down with the Head Boys badge on.

Lily passed out cold.

Lily woke up at 7:20 with Madame Pomfrey pouring something into her mouth. Lily choked a bit then bolted up when she saw the time but immediately felt light headed and sat back down.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

James Potter steeped out from behind her. "You passed out cold when you saw me in McGonagall's office, guess you liked me more then you thought." James said.

"Stop being so hot headed Potter, you're not the best thing ever, you know." Lily said in a harsh voice.

Lily then saw a look of pain flash across James face but she didn't feel bad, he was to hot headed for his own good.

"Wait, why did you have the Head Boy badge on potter? Are you holding it for someone?" Lily asked.

"Wow, harsh Evans. What you never expected, the amazing, talented James Potter to become Head Boy." James replied.

Lily stared at him in shock.

"This has to be a joke, how's that possible? You even have the biggest detention record in our year" Lily said.

"Second actually, Sirius is beating me." James corrected.

"This is insane. If I hadn't known how brilliant Dumbledore was, I would question his sanity right now!" Lily Yelled.

Now Lily saw serious hurt on James face, which now she did feel guilty for.

"Wow, didn't know you felt like that Evans. I should go hand my badge in then." James replied in a depressed tone.

"No." Lily blurted out quickly. "Potter I didn't mean it like that, it just came as a shock to me. I really didn't mean it."

"It's okay and I'll meet you in our common room in twenty minutes to explain to you what McGonagall told me. Go to the portrait of the crown on the second flight of stairs in the west tower, near the abandoned classrooms. Just say your name to get into the common room, that'll work the first time. After that we have to answer questions about each other. Anyway I'll explain more when you meet me in our common room. Your stuff has already been brought there."

Lily was so confused. Did he say questions about each other will have to start answering? She couldn't believe that her dorm was all the way in the west tower, it's like fifteen minutes from there to any of her classes. A little exercise wouldn't do her harm though, she guessed.

After she finished drinking the stuff that Madame Pomfrey gave her and didn't feel dizzy she walked up to the stairs in the west tower to a weird looking picture of a crown and when she said her name a colonial man appeared that allowed her to enter.

Lily got inside the room and looked around what she supposed would be the common room she and James would be sharing. There were two chairs by a fireplace, shelves of books, and an amazing view. She stood in aww for a moment as she took it all in, it was so beautiful, she couldn't think of anything that would be more peaceful.

"Amazing isn't it?" James asked

Lily was too caught up in the sit she didn't even notice James standing a few feet away from her.

"Yeah it's beautiful." Lily replied.

James and Lily went to a couch in the corner and talked about their job as Head Boy/Girl.

They decided that they should make there round around the castle together.

After an hour and a half they had already found two people snogging in storage closets.

It had already been two hours and they saw another couple in the corner of the library. Lily sat down in a big comfy chair, while James went over to send them back to bed.

James went back to Lily and within those two minutes he left her she had fallen asleep.

James carried Lily back to their dorm but he knew she wouldn't want him going in her room, so he put her on the sofa and ran back to his room and got her a pillow and one of the many handmade blankets his mom use to make.

She's beautiful even when she's asleep. James thought and ended up falling asleep on a chair right next to her.


End file.
